themccarvillesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of ABC's The McCarvilles. It originally aired on September 22, 2016. Premise Ann and Michael McCarville wrestle handling four kids, selling their house, and planning out their new house. Their oldest son, Hunter McCarville begins tenth grade, the next oldest, Austin, begins high school in ninth grade, their youngest son, Colton, begins middle school in sixth grade, while their only daughter and the youngest of the family, Isabella, begins what could be her last year in her school with second grade. Their cousin, Audrey, is in the same grade as Colton. However, as the school year begins, the kids have highs and lows. Plot Ann and Michael McCarville learn another showing for their house, which they are selling, is in the next morning, the first day of school, in a time that will mess up their sons', Austin and Colton, getting to school. Their oldest son, Hunter, does web school and does not start for two weeks after. Their youngest and only daughter, Isabella, is their only still in Elementary School. Isabella arrives at school and finds her new teacher, Mrs. Braun. She finds out she only has two friends in her class, Ella and Rosalie. Austin arrives at school thirty minutes to learn he is able to connect with old and new friends. Colton arrives at school thirty minutes late and heads to his first two classes which are with Mr. Gascon, Math and Science. Michael learns the showing was not good and this has been their fifth showing in the past four weeks. Michael and Ann decide to replace their old realtor, Kathy, with a new one, Brenda. Isabella learns to make new friends and grows to like her teacher. Colton struggles with constantly changing classrooms and teachers. Hunter enjoys being home all the time and decides to rewatch Lost again. Austin loves Student Government, the class he only has once every two days. Their cousin, Audrey Selph, who goes to the same school and grade as Colton, has only Art and FACS with him. Audrey has Mr. Gascon, but at a different time, and Mr. Brekkyl, for Math/Science and Literacy Workshop/Humanities. At church, the family meets up with their grandmother, Bonnie Scholz. She has recently retired from being a Sunday School teacher and finds new ways to use the extra hour in the morning. As the four kids in school grow to enjoy their classes and teachers, Audrey and Colton make time to see each other outside of their only two classes with each others, as they had always had the same teachers in the past. Brenda shows the house to a single father and his two kids who agree to buy the house. The family rejoices at the news. Cast Main Cast *Cheyenne Jackson as Michael McCarville *Audrey Marie Anderson as Ann McCarville *Christian Traeumer as Hunter McCarville *Max Page as Colton McCarville *Kyle Meagher as Austin McCarville *Zoe Blakely as Isabella McCarville *Chiara D'Ambrosio as Audrey Selph *Juliet Stevenson as Bonnie Scholz Guest Cast *Levi Miller as DJ *Gwyneth Strong as Brenda *Dominic Purcell as Mr. Gascon *Erinn Hyes as Mrs. Brown *Martin Henderson as Bracey *Noah Schnapp as Wyatt *McKenna Larson as Rosalie *Fifi Hart as Ella Co-Starring *Ben Hyland as Nolan *Webb Hayes as Jared *Kristen Wiig as Kathy *Unknown as Gary *Unknown as Julie *Unknown as Ms. Jones *Unknown as Ms. Pagnac *Unknown as Mr. Brekkyl *Constance Zimmer as Mrs. Brawn *Bryan Callen as Mr. Humpford *Gavin Warren as Ryan *Unknown as Jordan